


The revenge of a lifetime part 2

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: part two how much worse can it actually get for lily





	The revenge of a lifetime part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
**Chapter 2  
** ****The revenge goes perfectly wrong!  
After persuading James and Sirius into talking to Sophia, Amos’s current girlfriend Lily went to talk to Amos persuading him to get physical with her in the prefects bathroom where Sophia thought she was supposed to meet Amos’s apology but would instead find them about to shag and slap Amos and never speak to him again but that wasn’t it Lily would then accuse him of lying to her  about the fact that they had broken up and never speak to him again but no that wasn’t all she would then pretend to be sorry as soon as he got himself a new girl and then spread the word that he was gay and had cheated on all of the girls he had ever been out with.  
“Sophia can I talk to you” James asks completely ignoring Sirius’s sniggers from behind him  
“Yeah sure um but you do know that I’m going out with Amos right” she replies cautiously  
“Yeah actually he asked me to talk to you” he exclaimed quickly almost forgetting to breathe  
“Oh did he um what des he want” she suspiciously asked  
“He wants to meet you in the prefect’s bathroom in 10mins”  
“Really tell him I’ll be there” she told James in an ever so slightly pissed off tone  
She walked off quickly avoiding her friends questioning looks and James and Sirius high fived and walked off to wait by the prefect’s bathroom for the fantastically planned event to take place but the interesting thing is Sophia never turned up but James decided to walk in to make it happen anyway but found Amos there with Sophia crying and lily Nowhere to be found!  
Later that day James found lily crying in the heads dorm. Walking very slowly towards her he sat down next to her and she lent against his chest.  
“What happened” he asked her after a while  
“Amos’s best mate Perry he he…” she turned into James’s chest more and cried  
“What did he do to you?” James Exclaimed loudly  
“He raped me” she whispered into his chest  
“He what ooh I’m going to kill him and Amos cause there was no doubt he had something to do with this” James was furious and nothing would stop him  
“No James don’t it will only make it worse than it already is” she screamed at him desperately  
“What do mean worse than it already is” he asked curiously  
“I’m pregnant James” she had hoped she wouldn’t have to tell him but she did and it was said now  
“What how who when” James’s head hurt  
“You Know how and when and it’s yours” lily exclaimed before bursting into tears  
 “What are we going to do I mean we’re not ready to have a kid” he blurted out  
There was an awkward silence as they both pondered the thought of having a kid at this age and then lily said calmly “we’re keeping it”  
“What I never said we wouldn’t but are you mad we’re too young” he exclaimed  
“I know but we have to do this it’s a life and one that could possibly stop voldermort”  
“Your right we can do this”  
“But how do we hide it from the others?” lily said with a completely stumped expression on her face  



End file.
